


Stupid Doodles

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso finds something he was never meant to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a companion piece to a very badly drawn comic I did called [ The Advertures of Shawnni the Smuggler](http://shimmer-like-agirl.tumblr.com/post/141444155290/the-adventures-of-shawnni-the-smuggler-written-and) over on my tumblr

“Uhhhhh…Captain, what’s this?”

Shawnni tossed a glance behind her to where Corso stood the entrance of the cockpit. She’d been so involved in her stargazing she hadn’t heard him approach. “What’s what?”

“This,” he said and turned the datapad he was holding so she could see it.

It took only a few seconds for her brain to register what she was seeing. “Oh kriff,” she swore as she scrambled out of the captain’s chair. Her knee banged painfully against the console as she lunged towards him, hands outstretched, reaching for the datapad. “Don’t look at that!”

His lips curled into a playful grin as he stepped back away and held the datapad just out of her reach. “There something on here you don’t want me to see, Captain?” his tone was teasing, gauging how many times he could make her jump for it before she got really mad. “The Adventures of Shawnni the Smuggler, written and drawn by Shawnni Devane,” he read from the screen. “You writin’ a kids book, Captain?”

“They’re just some stupid doodles I did last night when I was bored,” she said, pulling the datapad from his hands when he dropped it close enough for her to grab. “It ain’t nice looking at someone else’s private property, Corso.” 

“Sorry Shawnni, I couldn’t help myself…it was just lying on the couch in the lounge.” Corso had the decency to look at least a little abashed. “If it helps at all, I didn’t read anything other than the title page. Honest. I’d be okay if you wanted to share it with me, though,” he looked at her so earnestly then, she could help but laugh.

“I don’t think you deserve to see it after you were so mean to me. You’d have to make reparations first.”

“A kiss?” he suggested hopefully.

“Just one?” Shawnni paused, seeming to think the offer over carefully. “You made me jump like ten times for that damn thing. I think ten kisses would even things out.”

“Ten whole kisses? That seems a little harsh, but I think I can manage,” he murmured in agreement and pulled her closer. The first kiss was a light brush of his lips against hers. The second kiss lingered a little longer. The third kiss softly parted her lips, tasting the cherry gloss that she was so fond of. Kisses four through eight followed a slow and languid trail along her jawline, stopping for number nine at the ticklish spot just below her ear. The tenth returned to her waiting lips, drawing her in to deepen the kiss, leaving her breathless when he pulled away. “We square?” he asked in a whisper.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she didn’t trust herself to speak. Any words probably would have come out like gibberish.

Corso grinned, feeling fairly proud at having reduced his Captain to a speechless puddle. He grabbed the datapad and settled into her chair. With his free hand, he pulled her down onto his lap. “So what is this exactly?”

“Just what I said before. Stupid doodles. Stick figures are my specialty.” Shawnni sighed and settled closer to him. “It’s just a little story about my time on Ord Mantell.”

“Am I in it?”

“Were you on Ord? Of course you’re in it, dummy,” she chided lightly. “Get to it, farm boy, before I change my mind. You don’t need to read it out loud. I know what it says.”

“Okay, okay, I’m starting.” He swiped past the title to the first panel, a snort of laughter escaped as he took it in. Corso read through the entire story without commentary, but not without a fair amount of amused chuckles. “I really think you captured Skavak’s inner beauty. Ya got the stink lines and everythin’,” he said when he got to the end. “You got a real talent for this, darlin’.”

“You like it?”

“’Course I do. You could have drawn me with muscles, though, or made mention of my charismatic smile.”

“I’ll take that under advisement for next time,” she smiled softly and brushed her hand against his cheek. “I’m glad you’re such a good sport about the whole thing. I was afraid you might think all the heart eyes I gave you were a bit much. I thought maybe you might be mad I kinda painted you as a lovesick pup.”

Corso laughed as he tapped back through the screens. “How could I be mad? It ain’t exactly far from the truth.” He turned off the datapad and threw it gently over to other chair where he usually sat. “Truth be told, I had some serious heart eyes for you from the minute I saw you in Viidu’s warehouse.” 

“I knew you were sweet on me from the start.”

“And then some.” He dropped his head to nuzzle at her neck. “You give me a hundred reasons every day to keep on being a lovesick pup. As long as that never changes you can keep drawin’ me however your little heart desires.”


End file.
